Wie lange noch?
by irm63
Summary: Seit Voldemorts Niederlage sind bereits einige Jahre vergangen, doch ...


**Disclaimer:**

Die Zaubererwelt nebst Inhalt gehören J.K.R., die Idee zur Fülle-die-Szene-Challenge gehört Satia, der kärgliche Rest mir.

**Wie lange noch?**

**von irm63**

Das aufgeschlagene Buch lag vergessen auf dem Tisch und das Lesezeichen verrutschte ein wenig, als er es beim Griff nach dem Glas mit seinem Ärmel streifte. Severus Snape hielt in der Bewegung inne, legte es behutsam zurück und schloss das Buch, während sein Blick zu dessen Besitzerin wanderte.

Doch das Glas war vergessen, als er sich das Gespräch ins Gedächtnis rief, das Hermine veranlasst hatte, wortlos aufzustehen und zum Fenster zu gehen, wo sie nun schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit auf die mondbeschienene Parklandschaft von Malfoy Manor starrte.

Obwohl er sie seit ihrer Kindheit kannte, war es seiner Frau wieder einmal gelungen, ihn mit ihrer Reaktion zu überraschen. Mit einem Wutausbruch hatte er gerechnet, mit zornigen Tränen, wegen seiner Geheimnistuerei, mit Allem, aber nicht mit diesem unerträglichen Schweigen.

Schließlich ließ ihre Anspannung nach und sie fragte leise, fast flüsternd, als wolle sie die Ruhe des fast dunklen, vom Mondlicht kaum erhellten Raumes nicht stören: „Wie lange weißt Du es schon?"

„Nicht lange genug, die ersten Fälle traten in Askaban auf, und zunächst bemerkte niemand, dass es nur Todesser betraf. Auch ohne Dementoren sind die Bedingungen dort nicht unbedingt gesundheitsfördernd."

Nachdem Hermine das Schweigen gebrochen hatte, fühlte er sich sicherer und fand zu seiner altvertrauten Ironie zurück.

„Doch dann zog dein Aurorenfreund die richtigen Schlüsse", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, angesichts seiner Gewohnheit, den Namen Potter zu vermeiden, „und suchte mich auf, um mich zu befragen. Mich und Lucius, die einzigen ehemaligen Todesser, die damals freigesprochen wurden."

Zwar lagen die sogenannten Todesserprozesse schon fünfzehn Jahre zurück, doch die Erinnerung an die Zeit nach dem Sturz Voldemorts war so frisch, als wären es erst fünfzehn Tage. Snape griff nun doch nach dem Whiskyglas und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, bevor er sich, nun etwas entspannter im Sessel zurücklehnte und fortfuhr.

„Das war vor drei Wochen und kurz darauf zeigten sich bei Lucius die ersten Anzeichen. Noch hat er nur leichte Schwindelanfälle, doch es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Fieber einsetzt ..."

Ein Fieber, das die besten Heiler von nicht würden senken können, ein Fieber, das das Opfer innerlich zum Kochen brachte, bis es schließlich den erlösenden Tod fand.

Hermine brauchte die unausgesprochenen Worte nicht zu hören, um die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn mit tränenverschleierten Augen an: „Wie lange noch, Severus? Wie viel Zeit bleibt Dir, ... bleibt uns?"

Doch nun war es mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung vorbei und sie eilte schluchzend zu Snape und warf sich in seine Arme, wider alle Vernunft auf Trost hoffend.

Ihre schwarze Katze, eine der zahlreichen Urenkelinnen von Krummbein, schreckte auf und maunzte fragend, doch ihr Knieselinstinkt sagte ihr, dass sie die Zweibeiner jetzt besser in Ruhe ließe, und so rollte sie sich wieder in ihrem Sessel zusammen, den ihre Zweibeinerin vorhin netterweise geräumt hatte.

Snape hatte sie in den Arm genommen, sie gehalten und die hervorquellenden Tränen weggeküsst, und schließlich hatte ihr innerliches Beben nachgelassen.

„Wenn wir kein Heilmittel finden hat Lucius vielleicht noch eine Woche zu leben, ich selber zeige noch keine Anzeichen, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."

In Gedanken durchforstete Hermine bereits die Bestände der Snapeschen Bibliothek. „Wenn es ein Trank ist, dann müssen wir sofort ..."

„Schschsch, ..." unterbrach er sie. „Es ist kein Heilmittel im üblichen Sinn, es ist eher eine Radikalkur", erwiderte er ernst, „und sie wird Dir nicht gefallen."

Hermine blickte ihn fragend an.

„Es gibt offensichtlich einen Zusammenhang mit dem dunklen Mal. Je mehr die Erkrankung bei Lucius fortschreitet, desto deutlicher zeichnet es sich ab."

Sofort warf sie einen forschenden Blick auf seinen linken Arm, woraufhin Snape die Manschettenknöpfe öffnete und den Unterarm mit den lange verblassten Linien des dunklen Mals entblößte.

„Es hat sich noch nicht verändert", sagte er und schob den Ärmel zurück. „Wir vermuten, dass es noch einen Rest der dunklen Magie des dunklen Lords beherbergt und nun ..."

Nun war es Hermine, die ihn aufgeregt unterbrach. „Ihr denkt es ist so etwas Ähnliches, wie ein Horcrux und, ... aber ein Horcrux muss vernichtet werden", schloss sie entsetzt.

„Es ist kein Seelenteil wie bei einem Horcrux, ... aber ja, Potter und ich denken, dass wir es genauso vernichten könnten. Potter wird jeden Moment mit dem Schwert Gryffindors eintreffen und Lucius ..., er hat nichts mehr zu verlieren und ist damit einverstanden ..."

Hermine war bei seinen Worten immer blasser geworden „Ihr wollt ihm den Arm abschlagen", flüsterte sie tonlos. „Du willst dir den Arm abschlagen lassen." Sie zweifelte keinen Moment an Snapes Entschlossenheit

„Ich will leben, Hermine. Leben mit Dir. Und ich hoffe, dass du mich nicht nur wegen meiner vollständigen Gliedmaße geheiratet hast."

Über ihr immer noch verweintes Gesicht huschte nun ein kleines Lächeln und sie musste ihn einfach küssen.

„Ich habe dich geheiratet, weil ich unmögliche Herausforderungen liebe und du bist der unmöglichste Mann, den ich jemals kennen gelernt habe."

Nun war es an ihm, zu lächeln und er murmelte: "Man tut, was man kann", bevor er den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Sie waren so ineinander versunken, dass sie aufschreckten, als es an der Tür klopfte und ein schüchterner Hauself die lange Nasenspitze in den Raum steckte und beflissen murmelte:

„Master Snape, Sir. Der Harry Potter Sir ist soeben eingetroffen."

Sie standen auf und Snape reichte ihr die Hand. „Es ist soweit."

„Ja", antwortete Hermine, als sie den Raum verließen. „Aber sag mir, ... wie lange noch? Wie lange noch werden wir unter Voldemorts Untaten leiden?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Anmerkung:**

Für die Challenge war diese Szene vorgegeben:

Ein dunkles Zimmer auf Malfoy Manor... man sieht kaum die Hand vor Augen... Es gibt durchaus Lampen und Kerzen, aber niemand benutzt sie. Nur das Mondlicht, dass zum großen Fenster hereinscheint, erhellt ein klein wenig den Raum. Snape sitzt bequem in einem Sessel und sieht zum Fenster.  
Am Fenster steht, ebenfalls bequem, die erwachsene Hermine in eleganter Kleidung und sieht ebenfalls hinaus...  
Im Hintergrund hört man Geräusche aus dem Haus, die die beiden aber nicht stören. Irgendetwas wird vorbereitet. Ab und zu klingt es, als stimme jemand eine Geige.  
Auf dem Tisch neben dem Sessel liegt ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, in dem ein Lesezeichen liegt.  
In dem zweiten Sessel im Raum liegt, zusammengerollt, eine schwarze Katze.

...

Die Szene endet damit, dass einer der beiden den Raum verläßt - oder beide es gemeinsam tun...

Die Szene spielt komplett in diesem Zimmer.

3


End file.
